A Cat and a Lily
by Dragonpit
Summary: A youma attack has left a high school student in the form of cat with wings, but his problems only really start when the Senshi take him in. Takes place in Crystal Tokyo. Rating and title subject to change.


"I told you, I'm not responsible for that

Hiyo!! Dragonpit is here! This is the first fanfic I've written in a while, so I hope you won't be disappointed. Incidentally, don't ask for updates. Period. I cannot set any deadlines because I've got a life that can and will keep me busy. You can, however, expect updates to be up within a month. That said, enjoy.

Disclaimer: If you think I own Sailor Moon, you're crazier than I am. Believe me. That's pretty crazy.

--

Chapter 1: Contact

--

"I told you, I'm not responsible!" screamed Shawn McHoward, pounding his desk with his fists. His messy brown hair shook with every note of rage.

"I said I don't care!" screamed the detention monitor. "All you runts seem to think that whatever the hell you've done was somebody else's fault, and I don't wanna hear that load of crap!" His unusually huge gut bounced and shook with every word he uttered. "Until you morons get it through your heads just how stupid you really are, I'm gonna make sure each and every one of you suffers! Now sit!" He ordered.

Shawn sulked back into his seat. He glared at all of the other detention students as they snickered at him. Shawn guessed that seeing the infamous 'Dark Shadow' of Juuban High in detention made him seem like a regular American transfer student.

It wasn't that he was a bully. Far from it. He got the nickname by collecting information, which was comprised mainly of gossip and assorted tidbits on people, throughout the school and occasionally selling it for money. It was because he was good at such a business that he was so feared throughout the school.

But that wasn't why he was in detention. He was there because a girl who knew who he was shrieked in a crowded hallway and claimed he had grabbed her ass.

'Sheesh, what was her problem anyway? She knew I didn't touch her…' he thought placidly.

"Shut up, all of you!" The monitor ordered. With his deafening voice, all six students fell silent, Shawn included. They shared their scowls. What can they do about an angry fat man with a drawer full of assorted legal torture devices?

Shawn looked out the window on his right, past the girl who had punched out another student. He gazed at the huge crystal-like structure in the distance. The crown jewel of Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity's Crystal Palace.

The Queen must've been an idiot for making the palace completely white. You'd think after a millennium of world-saving, she'd pick a different color. Not that she hadn't done a good job of protecting the world…

_Would like to know why the hell she bothers, though…_Shawn thought. _It's not like anyone gives a rat's ass. Even with her as Queen, humans haven't gotten any better. If nothing else, they're even worse!_

The girl noticed his stare. "Stop it!" She mouthed. She followed up with a few shakes of her fist. Shawn frowned and turned back to the front of the room, where the so-ridiculously-obese-he-could-have-a-heart-attack-any-minute detention monitor was still picking through 'the drawer.' To Shawn it was painfully obvious how dark the world really was, how little it truly deserved saving. Stabbings. Theft. Rape! Mur-…murder…They didn't deserve it!

His emotions wavered. He could feel himself breaking. He gave himself a mental shake, bringing him back. Now wasn't the time or place to lose it.

Still…this world should have been damned to destruction a long time ago. If this was all humans could amount to, then they had to go!

Shawn was about to realize the truth behind the phrase: 'Be careful what you wish for.'

BOOM!! There was an explosion. The window was destroyed, taking most of the wall with it. The lights shattered. Desks went flying. Everyone was thrown back against the other wall. There was the sound of several bones breaking against concrete and metal.

Then everything was quiet. The dust began to settle. Buried in debris, Shane struggled to stay conscious. He couldn't see through the blood flowing over his left eye. He tried to make out the room, but he had been dazed by the force of…whatever blasted the school. His vision blurred and focused constantly. His gaze drifted to the gaping hole. Someone was there. A silhouette of a flower bud with legs. As the strange figure stepped through the hole, the flower opened, revealing the upper body of a woman and covering her long legs. Her skin was very pale, the petals a subtle pink. Her forearms were light green, like she was wearing gloves, as was her hair and dress-like top.

Shawn was immobile. The explosion had buried his legs in debris. He wanted to move, but his body and mind both refused to respond. The woman made every fiber of his being scream, 'monster.' The eyes on her gentle face seethed with malice.

The 'woman' approached. She moved through the room with the stature of a person with presence. The dust floated away from her body as she moved and refused to touch her. It was as if the dust feared her as well. She came to a stop next to the pile of debris. She gazed at him and whispered to his mind, "I've been looking for you."

She reached down and grabbed his shoulders with her slender hands. "One whose mind, body, and soul as dark as yours…" she continued as she effortlessly pulled his body from the rubble. "You'll serve me well…"

Despite his fear, the pain caused by the explosion and the debris, and the disorientation, he managed to utter, "A…a…youma…?"

The flower woman frowned. "Youma…Ah, yes. You humans describe me and my brethren as such, don't you? What cretins! Why not use it to define yourselves? After all, your race has done far, far worse." Then she smiled again. "Ah, but you know this. That's what makes you so perfect."

Shawn could hear noises. Distant shouts, and they sounded female. But to him, it was all white noise.

The flower lady heard them, too. "So they followed me…It doesn't matter. This won't take long." She turned back to Shawn, whom she still held by his shoulders. "Don't worry, handsome. When I'm done, you'll be all the happier." She brought her lips to his.

Shawn's vision started swimming. He thought he was finally losing consciousness. Then he realized his mind was actually clearing.

His body grew from warm to hot. He started sweating rivers. It was like he was melting and burning all at once.

_What…what's happening to me? _He thought.

Then there was the pain.

"AAAAAUGH!! AUHHHAAAAAUUUGGH!!"

His screams filled the air. The agony he felt was unimaginable. He tried to writhe, but the youma still gripped him and held him fast. His mind raced for information she might want. He'd do anything, say anything, if only to make the pain stop!

"AAAAAAUUURRRRRAAAAAAWWWRRRRR!"

The pain soon subsided. Shawn's mind returned to sanity. He realized the youma wasn't kissing him anymore. He was surprised to find all the pain caused by the explosion and wayward debris was gone. He was even thinking clearly again.

"Perfect…" the flower woman murmured. "No pun intended, as you humans say."

_Huh?_ Shawn thought as the woman placed him on the ground. He noticed with shock that she was much taller. And that was not all he noticed.

He could see every speck of dust, despite the lack of light. He could smell the surprisingly delightful scent of the youma. He could even clearly make out the sound of the voices from before.

"This way!"

"Where'd she go?"

"Towards the school!"

Then he remembered the kiss and the suffering he had just endured. He looked at his body, expecting to find burns. All he could find was fur. Blacker than black fur.

_WHAAA!!_ He jumped…and kept flying. He rolled across the floor, unable to find his balance. The moment he stopped rolling, he looked himself over. His panic and fear rose with every square inch of himself. He had black fur, a tail, paws…and wings!?

_WHAT THE HELL DID SHE TURN ME INTO!? _He wanted to run, but he couldn't make use of his new legs. His body was awkward to him now. His sense of balance was lost. He panicked even more under the weight of his helplessness. He began writhing, squirming, yowling, "RRRAAAAAAAWWWWLLLLLL!! RAWRAWRAOOOOOOOOOWWW!!"

All this was giving the youma a headache. She walked up, grabbed him by the scruff of his fur, and held him up at arms-length. "Now, now. Give it a chance. I'm sure you'll come to enjoy it, especially when you come into your own. After that, both our wishes will come true." Then she whispered into his ear, "…And the human race will end."

If being raised off the ground and being forced to look at the flower youma wasn't what brought him from the brink of insanity, then that certainly did the trick.

_The end of mankind…?_ He thought. The very idea seemed to mesmerize him…

But he didn't have a chance to think on that any longer.

"Supreme Thunder!"

A flash of lightning shot forth, ripping the air apart. The youma knew it was coming and became translucent, avoiding it completely.

_Oh, shit…_

It was like he was watching it in slow motion. The lady's ability did not include him, and her hand phased through him. Through her, he saw the green lightning arching through the air right for him.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shiiiiiit!!_

The next thing he knew, he was taking a decent, but indirect, shock to his right 'arm.'

He hit the floor hard. He shook his head, shaking off any disorientation. He rolled onto his stomach. He looked at his arm-gone-leg and watched smoke rise from burnt fur and skin. _That could've killed me!_ He thought. _But why didn't it?_

"You're too late!" the lady called towards the hole, driving Shawn from his thoughts. She then disappeared completely, laughing as she went.

_Creepy woman…_ Shawn thought as he watched her go.

"Creepy woman," someone echoed. "What do you think she meant?"

Shawn realized others were entering the room. He looked to the hole and saw four women jumping in. They were dressed in something similar to school uniforms, albeit skimpier and in a different color each. Each one had a different hair color as well. There was one with black and a red uniform. One had blue hair and uniform. Another was blond with an orange uniform. The other one was a brunette with a green uniform.

It was the Sailor Senshi. Well, four of them anyway.

Shawn frowned. He wasn't happy to see them.

"We can't worry about that now!" Mars exclaimed, her black hair shimmering in the moonlight from outside. "We have to start clearing the rubble and dig out survivors!"

"Got it!" They went for the rubble pile and began digging.

Shawn couldn't help but watch in awe as the Senshi quickly dug out the others in record time. He didn't know what to call the sensation, but it was awesome to see them at work.

"Is that it? Venus asked as she and Mars struggled with the overweight detention monitor.

Mercury taped her right earring under her blue hair, activating her data glasses. She pulled out her notepad analyzer and started remote-accessing school files. "No. There seems to be someone missing. According to the school's detention records, there should be one more student here."

Shawn decided it was time to say hi. He opened his mouth, but the resulting sound wasn't…intelligible.

"Hhrriiiiiow!"

He did succeed in catching their attention. All four of them turned to him, surprised to see him.

Shawn began to think that had been a mistake.

"A kitty!" Jupiter and Venus shrieked. Jupiter, who was closest, scooped him up and started snuggling him, her brown ponytail brushing his left ear with each motion.

Shawn was not enjoying the attention. _I'm gonna have to practice with my new body later just so I can kick her ass!_

"That's weird. Why is there a cat here?" Mars asked.

"Maybe she belongs to one of the students?" Venus suggested as she petted Shawn, who was wondering if he should 'practice' on Venus' long blond hair first.

"'He.' It's a guy, see?" Jupiter corrected, holding him out at arms length. Everyone crowded around her to see his shame.

Shawn blushed, embarrassed. A part of him was glad his new black fur hid that fact.

"Well, that's all well and good…" Mercury said. "But more to the point, even if he belongs to a student, he wouldn't be kept here."

"Ah!" Jupiter cried out. "He's hurt!" She looked over the singes and burns Shawn's right 'arm.' "Did that mean old monster lady hurt you?" she cooed.

Without thinking, Shawn shook his head irritably.

"Huh? Did he just shake his head?" Mars checked.

"I think he did," Venus answered.

_Oh, you got that, did you?_ Shawn thought sarcastically.

Venus looked into Shawn's eyes and asked, "Well, do you know who did?"

Shawn thrust his left 'arm' at the one cuddling him, accidentally bopping Jupiter's nose.

A pregnant silence ensued. The other Inner Senshi kept looking between Shawn and Jupiter in that scene of awkwardness.

Shawn wished he hadn't done that. Too late now.

Venus couldn't stop herself anymore. "Hmpf…Hmk…hehhehhahahahahaHAHAHA!!"

"Venus!" Mars scolded.

"W-What? Hahaha! It's funny! Hahaha! He's practically accusing her! Hahaha! It's so cute!" Venus cackled as Mercury giggled with her.

Jupiter giggled a little, too, but soon winded to a stop. The combination of a cat with near-human responses (or she thought) making accusations and the fact that she had been the one who had done the damage wasn't sitting too well with her.

"Uh…" The girl from before, Ashley was her name, was waking up. "Wha' 'appened?" She flinched and grabbed her right arm.

Mercury kneeled next to her. "Don't move. It's okay. There was an attack, but it's over now." Then she asked, "One of the students is missing. Do you know what happened to him or her?"

Ashley took a look at the other students and the monitor lying out cold next to her. She shook her head. "No. Everyone was here before this…explosion hit. After that, I blacked out."

Shawn perked up, sensing they were on to something. _This is it! If they can connect the dots, I'm home free!_

"By the way, do you know who this cat belongs to? Like if anyone here is the owner?" Jupiter asked.

Ashley shook her head again. "No. I don't think anyone here is the owner. I mean, everyone else who was here is pretty well known in this school for something. Like the missing student. He was known for gathering information and using it to control people. (_I did not! _Shawn thought, indignant.) If someone like him brought this cat, the whole school would know." Then she took a closer look at Shawn. "Especially if they had a cat with wings…" she added as she started pulling with her uninjured arm at Shawn's little black-on-black wings, which served to annoy the owner even more.

_But the pieces are all here! _He thought. _A cat acting human, who doesn't have an owner. A student is missing. The cat's not where he should be. It's right in front of you! Figure it out!_

Unfortunately, none of that was on anyone else's minds.

"Why does he have wings? It's not natural, even for cats like Luna," Mars inquired, suspicious.

"We can figure that out later," Jupiter interjected. "For now, I think we should take him with us."

"We can't do it!" Mars argued. "What if he's really a youma?"

"In that case, we can't let him go either," Venus interjected. "Besides, what if he isn't a youma? We'd just be killing an innocent cat. And it's not like we can leave him homeless…"

"Well then, we will just have to take him with us after all," Mercury decided, smiling secretly. "Everything else will have to wait until we get back to the palace."

"But…but…" Mars wanted to argue the point further, but she wasn't getting anywhere. There was nothing that could be done that wouldn't result in a very problematic situation, and even she knew this way, they could keep people out of harm's way.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens came into earshot. "Time to go, scouts!" Venus announced.

They all nodded, jumped back out the hole, and disappeared into the night, leaving instructions for Ashley to wait for the paramedics.

_Wait a minute! What just happened!? Why didn't they figure out I'm human!?_

And despite Shawn's outrage, it was clear he was going to be living in the Crystal Palace for a while…

--

Well, how was that? Was it awesome? Could it be improved upon? Let me know! Review! That said, I'm thinking of mostly using the manga version of Sailor Moon for this, but don't be surprised if anime references pop up. I will be using them. Count on it.

…Let's see…Is there anything else to say…? Well, if there is, I'll save it for next chapter. Until my next update…

Ja ne!


End file.
